Terminology
# ; 1deag : See One Deag ; 2-1-2 defense : The most common defensive positions for a Counter-terrorist (CT) team at the start of a round. Two CTs on A site, one CT in mid, Two CTs on B site. ; 1-3-1 defense : A defensive position arrangement for the Counter-terrorist (CT) team where 3 players defend the middle of the map, and one player defends each bomb site. A ; Auto-Sniper : Used to refer to the CT SCAR-20/Krieg 550 Commando or the T G3SG1. ; A : The A bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; A1S : Shorthand for the M4A1-S. ; A4 : Shorthand for the M4A4. ; Ace : When a single player kills the entire enemy team. ; AFK : Shorthand for "Away From Keyboard," in which a player is not currently present at the computer. ; AK : Shorthand for the AK-47. ; Ammo : Shorthand for a weapon's ammunition. ; Angle : A specific line of fire or viewpoint. Many angles, especially defensive ones, on each map are well known by experienced players so that they can be cautious moving through the map. ; Ar_ : The map prefix for the Arsenal game-types (Demolition and Arms Race) in Counter-Strike games. ; As_ : The map prefix for the Assassination game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; AWPer : A player in a professional team dedicated to using the AWP sniper rifle. ; AWP whore : A player who extensively uses the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; Aimbot : A type of hack enabling a player to aim automatically (usually to the head). ; Aim punch : The random change in a player's heading (aim) resulting from being shot. Much higher with no armor. ; Anti-eco : Purchasing high kill reward weapons when playing against a team on an eco. B ; B : The B bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; Bait : Letting a teammate get killed so that you can gain an advantage. ; Bomb : Also known as C4 : The bomb used by the Terrorist team on a bomb defusal map. ; Boost : Reaching normally unreachable positions by standing on teammates when the team collision is on (such as in competitive). : Players wanting a boost will normally call ‘Boost me’ or ‘Boost’ followed by the location they require assistance reaching. ; Boosted : Used in competitive play to refer to a unskilled player who has gained a higher rank by playing with players of a much higher rank. ; Burst : A firing mode in which the player shoots 3 bullets at a time. : A firing technique on semi-automatic or fully automatic rifles in which the player uses short bursts similar to the burst firing mode. ; Buff : Improving a weapon's effectiveness after a game update. ; Bunny Hop : Exploiting the game's physics by strafe-jumping repeatedly in order to move faster than is possible by running. ; Buy round : A team buying a full load out of weapons and equipment at the beginning of a round, usually after conserving the previous round. C ; Carry : A player with substantially more frags compared to the rest of the team. ; Callout : Terms used to reference common areas on a map for quick communication with teammates. ; Clutch : Winning in a situation in which the player is the last man standing or as the underdog in an otherwise un-winnable situation. ; Camping : Staying in the same place or same small area for a long time. ; Care : Shorthand for "take care" or "careful", such as ‘Take care enemies at long’ would become ‘care long’. ; Collateral : Used when a player kills two enemies with a single bullet usually from an AWP due to its high penatration and damage output. ; Cooldown : A period in which a player is banned from playing competitive matches. ; Contact play : When a team works its way on to a bomb site without any utility use, waiting to see an opposing player before initiating their attack of the bomb site. ; Console : Shorthand for the developer's console. ; CS : Shorthand for Counter-Strike. ; Cs_ : The prefix for the hostage rescue game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; CSCZ : Shorthand for Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ; CSGO : Shorthand for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. ; CSO : Shorthand for Counter-Strike Online. ; CSOL : Shorthand for Counter-Strike Online. ; CSS : Shorthand for Counter-Strike: Source. ; CZ : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. : Shorthand for the CZ75-Auto. ; CZDS : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. ; Crossfire : A situation where enemies will be attacked from multiple angles at the same time by two or more teammates. ; Crouch Jump : Jumping while crouching at the same time in order to reach the maximum vertical jump distance. : Also known as a duck jump. ; CVAR : A text-based command used in the console or via a config file to alter settings within the game. : Also known as console commands. ; CT : The Counter-Terrorists factions within the Counter-Strike series. ; CT aggression : When counter-terrorist players attack areas of the map typically containing terrorist players in order to get picks or map control. D ; Dink : A headshot (that does not result in an instant kill). Derived from the “dink” sound made when hitting a target's helmet. ; Dak-Dak : A semi-automatic sniper rifle, such as the SCAR-20 or the G3SG1. ; Double kill : Killing 2 enemies in rapid succession or with a single shot. ; Drop : Free items randomly given out at the end of matches or during tournaments. : To buy a weapon for another teammate. Players requesting a drop from others will usually call "Drop me a/an" followed by the name of the weapon. ; De_ : The map prefix for the bomb defusal game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; Deagle : Shorthand for the Desert Eagle. ; Default : Spreading terrorist positions around a map in such a way that the terrorist team can both work towards a bomb site of their choice, maintain map control, and watch for CT aggression. ; DHW : Shorthand for the DreamHack Winter tournament ; DS : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes game. E ; Entry frag : An entry frag is a kill which opens up entry into a site or area. ; Exit frag : Kills achieved while the enemy is retreating or exiting after a round has completed. ; EZ or EZPZ : Shorthand for Easy or Easy Peasy. ; Es_ : The map prefix for the escape game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; Economy : How much money each team has to buy their weapons and equipment. In competitive matches, ensuring the opposing team has a poor economy gives your team an advantage. ; Economy round : Conserving cash by purchasing cheap weapons, purchasing only grenades, or not purchasing any weapons or equipment. :Also known as an eco round. ; European buy : Half of the team buys a rifle, and the other half saves. F ; Fake : As a terrorist, deceiving the enemy into action away from the actual target. : (~ plant) As a terrorist, starting but immediately stopping planting a bomb to deceive the enemy into attacking. : (~ defuse) As a counter-terrorist, starting but immediately stopping a defuse to deceive the enemy into attacking. ; Flick : A quick reaction shot to hit an enemy who just appeared in, or in some cases, outiside the field of view. ; Force buy : Buying aggressively without actually having enough money for a full buy in order to surprise the enemy expecting an eco or when a win is desperately needed. ; Frag : A kill. ; Framerate : The number of frames per second (fps) being rendered in-game. ; Flash : Using a flashbang grenades to blind an opponent. ; Flavor Text : The description of an item aside from its primary function, such as a weapon skin description. ; FPS : A First-person shooter (game). : Frames per second. ; Friendly fire : Damage given to or sustained from a teammate. ; FF : Shorthand for Friendly fire. ; Full Hat : One team eliminates the other without any of their players being killed. ; Full buy : When a team can (and does) buy armor, good weapons, and utility. G ; GG : Shorthand for "Good Game." Used by a player after the completion of a match to express good sportsmanship. : Sometimes expressing surprise, disbelief or admiration after an unlikely event, a problem, or a nice shot. ; GG WP : Shorthand for "Good game, well played." ; Gg_ : The map prefix for the former Gun Game game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; GH : Shorthand for "Good Half." Used by players after the end of the first half of a match in which the players switch sides. ; GJ : Shorthand for "Good job." ; GL HF : Shorthand for "Good luck, have fun." Used by players prior to the start of a match to express admiration or good sportsmanship. ; Glass Cannon : A player who buys an AWP in competitive play, at the cost of foregoing any armor. Usually as a force buy. ; Glock : Shorthand for the Glock-18. ; Gun round : When both teams buy preferred weapons (usually rifles). H ; Hacks : Hacking or cheating in some way. "Hax" can also be used. ; Headshot : Shooting a player in the head often resulting in a one-hit kill. ; HP : Hit points. The amount of health the player has ranging from 100 (full) to 0 (death). I ; Imbalanced :Used to refer to a weapon whose statistics give it an unfair edge compared to other similar weapons. Weapons that are called this are usually in dire need of a nerf, as it gives a user a silly advantage over another that shouldn't really exist. Examples of such are the pre-patch CZ75-Auto and the R8 Revolver. ; Info play :Making a "play" to gain information on the other team's positions or intentions, rather than to simply kill an opponent. ; In game leader :The team "captain" that makes team decisions during a game about what the round's plan will be (i.e., what strat to call), what mid-round decisions to make, when to call time-outs, among other things. J ; Jiggle peek : Coming in and out from behind an obstacle to either get information without being constantly exposed or to bait out a shot from an opponent. ; Juan Deag : See One Deag ; Jumpshot : Jumping and shooting at the same time. ; Jump spot : Jumping from behind an obstacle only to see if anyone from the opposing team is there. K ; Kill assist : Getting points for wounding a player prior to his or her death. ; Kit : The defusal kit or the rescue kit. ; k (When trading) : Shorthand for Weapon Case keys. Considered a price-stable commodity. L ; LOL : Shorthand for "Laughing Out Loud." ; L2P : Derogatory shorthand for "Learn to play." ; Lag : A delay on the player's actions due to the latency between a player's computer and the server. ; Lit : Easy way of saying "He is hit". Usually used in conjunction with the amount of hit points dealt to enemy (i.e "Lit for 98"). ; Loss bonus : How much money the losing team gets after a round ends. This amount increases with each consecutive lost round, up to a maximum of 5 rounds. ; Lurk : When one player (usually a terrorist) plays silently on their own to gain information covertly, get behind enemy lines unnoticed, or otherwise catch the other team by surprise with a play. M ; MM : Shorthand for match making. : Term for using a middleman during a trade. ; M4 : Shorthand for the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, M4A4 or the M4A1-S. ; Map : The specific place that a single game is played. There are seven official maps used in tournaments, and each team will specialize in a subset (their "map pool"). ; Map control : How much of the map you currently have players on, or knowledge of (whether or not there are opposing players there or not). ; Map pool : A sub set of all official maps that a team practices most and is comfortable playing. ; Marketplace : Steam's self-contained community area where users can buy and sell items. ; Maximum loss bonus : The $3400 maximum amount earned for a team after losing a fifth round in a row. ; Mid : Short for middle of the map. Most maps have a middle "lane", or pathway, which offers additional paths to both bomb sites. Because of this, controlling the middle of the map is important for both teams, since it increases (or decreases) the number of entrances that need to be defended. N ; Nade : Shorthand for the HE grenade. Sometimes refers to any grenade. ; Nerf : Reducing a weapon's effectiveness after a game update. ; Newbie : A friendly term indicating a player who is new to the game. Not to be confused with noob. ; Ninja : As a counter-terorrist, reaching and defusing the bomb by circumventing living terrorist players and obscuring their sight instead of eliminating them. : As a terrorist, reaching the bomb site and planting the bomb without engaging the counter-terrorists on-site. ; Noob : A derogative term indicating a very irritating player. Not to be confused with newbie. ; Noob cannon : A derogative term referring to "easy-kill" weapons such as the XM1014 or semi-automic snipers. ; Noscope (No-scope) : Killing an enemy with an unzoomed sniper rifle. ; NV : Shorthand for night vision. ; NVG : Shorthand for the Night vision goggles. O ; One Deag : Killing someone with a one shot headshot using the Desert Eagle (deagle). Also known as 1deag or Juan deag. ; OP : Shorthand for "overpowered," usually referring to a weapon capable of dealing incredible damage with little effort. ; Own : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. P ; P2K : Shorthand for the P2000. ; Para : Shorthand for the M249. ; PCW : Shorthand for "practice clan war," in which two teams play against each other in an online game, generally 5on5. ; Peek : Suddenly coming around a corner. ; Pick : A single kill. Usually in isolation from as a result of a play. These kills usually inspire a team play that would have been less successful without the kill. For example, a terrorist getting a pick at the B bomb site could lead to the decision to rush B, since it would typically be vulnerable (until CTs rotate). ; Pistol round : The first round of a match/half in which players have the default cash, generally resulting in only pistols being purchased. ; Pop flash : Timing a flash to explode as the player peeks around a corner or attempts a takedown either by coordinating with a teammate, or by bouncing the flashbang off nearby surfaces from behind cover as a solo player. ; Pre-fire : Shooting at a position you know or expect an opponent to be holding as soon as you emerge from behind an obstacle (e.g., a wall). This gives you opponent no time to react, improving the odds of getting a kill. ; Pump shottie/shotty : The Leone 12 Gauge Super. Rarely used in Global Offensive as there are more than one pump shotguns featured in the game. ; Push : An attempt to gain control of a portion of the map. Usually a bomb site, but could be used to refer to any portion of the map. ; Pwn : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. Q ; Quick switch : Rapidly switching between different weapons. ; Quick switch glitch : A process which allows players to skip the bolt cycling animation by quick switching with bolt-action snipers. ; Quad kill : To kill 4 enemies in a 5v5 match R ; R8 :Shorthand for the R8 Revolver ; REKT :Shorthand for "wrecked", the event of being eliminated by an opponent without any hope of surviving or fighting back. ; ROFL : Shorthand for "Rolling On the Floor Laughing." ; Rotate : Shorthand to indicate the need for a switch for a player or players from one position to another, generally between two bomb sites on a bomb defusal map. ; Run boost : When a player stands on another's head and jumps while the player below runs. This propels the player on top farther than possible with a normal running jump. ; Rush : Overwhelm defending players by having the whole team attack the same position in a coordinated attack. : Rush B : A terrorist tactic on bomb defusal maps which involves rushing into Bombsite B. Commonly used on Dust 2, and its notoriety had become a meme in the community. S ; Save : Running out the match timer by retreating or hiding with the intent to carry the player's weapons and equipment through to the next round. ; Scout : Shorthand for the Schmidt Scout and the SSG 08. : ; Shoulder bait : Similar to jiggle peeking, with the intention of making the opponent shoot to expose his or her position (by "baiting" out a shot). If they have a sniper rifle, you can more easily kill them as they cannot fire for over a second. ; Silver : Derogatory term used to indicate a player is of a low skill level, referring to the lowest ranks of competitive play. ; Site : Shorthand for bombsite. One of two goal locations on defuse maps where terrorists can plant the bomb (A or B). ; Smurf : A high-ranking competitive player who has created another account to play with lower ranks. : An alternate account, in which the player does not care about the current competitive rank. ; Stack : When a CT team put most or all of its players on one bomb site, giving up control of the other. ; Sticking it : As a counter-terrorist: Initiating a bomb defuse with the intention of not letting go and finishing it. ; Strat : A planned team play, short for strategy. T ; T : The Terrorist factions. ; Team kill : To kill a teammate. ; Team killer : A person who team kills. ; TK : Shorthand for "team kill." ; TKer : Shorthand for "team killer." U ; UMP : Shorthand for the UMP-45. ; Utility : Usable equipment, including flashbangs, smoke grenades, high explosive grenades, molotov cocktails, and defuse kits. V ; VAC : Acronym for "Valve Anti-Cheat". : Also used as a statement to accuse a player of cheating. ; VACation : The state of being banned by VAC. W ; Wallbang : Intentionally shooting through a wall or through cover with the intention of hitting an opponent. ; Worldspawn : To die from falling : Map "entry" available in Hammer World Editor. ; WP : Shorthand for "Well played." X ; X-hair : Shorthand for the player's crosshair. Y Z Category:Gameplay